Annoying Orange: Mystery of the Mustachios
Mystery of the Mustachios is the 55th episode of the Annoying Orange series. Transcript Orange: Hey! Hey, over here! Hey, Bagface! Hey, hey Bagface, hey! Hey, Bagface! It looks like you had a little plastic surgery. (laughs) (Dane takes the bag away) Orange: Awww, thanks for the hand, buddy. Jeez. Whoa! Hey, hey Pistachios, hey! Leader Mustachio: Dude, he's talking to us! Semi-Far Right Mustachio: What do you wanna do? Barry: You don't say anything. Middle Mustachio: Does this look all right? It feels lodsided. Sombrero Mustachio: It's so itchy! Orange: Hey, Pistachios! Hey! Pistachios! Over here! Leader Mustachio: It's not pistachio, okay? Orange: Then what are you? (Mustachios turns over to Orange) Leader Mustachio: It's Mustachio. Orange: (screaming) (title card) Semi-Far Right Mustachio: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it down, buddy! Everything's cool. Orange: There's a caterpillar on your lip! And, it's got friends! Middle Mustachio: These aren't caterpillars, dude. There mustaches. Orange: Uh-uh! Those are caterpillars! Pistachio-Eating-Caterpillar! Barry: Dude, that's not even a real thing. Orange: Uh-huh! Ask Pear! Pear: Did someone say Pistachio-Eating-Caterpillars? Orange & Pear: (screaming) Sombrero Mustachio: I told you, we should have gone with sombreros. Middle Mustachio: I know, I know. Orange: You pistachos are goners. Leader Pistachio: Look, for the last time, we're not pistachios! Middle Pistachio: Yeah, pistachios' are like delicious. Sombrero Mustachio: Excactly! Semi-Far Right Mustachio: And we're not. Barry: Nope. Leader Mustachio: That's right. Cause' we're Mustachio. Barry: And that's a totally different thing. Mustachios: (arguing) Orange: Yeah, whatever. Clearly, you guys are nuts! (laughs) Leader Mustachio: Hey, hey, hey. Look, buddy, if we were tasty pistachio, our flavour would have give us away. Pear: Guys, it's okay! We're not gonna eat you! Leader Mustachio: Of course not, cause' we're not pistachio. Pear: Oh, come on. The shells, the green center, the giant freakin' bag that said pistachios on it. Barry: (sniffs) Boy, it's gettin' hot in, here. (sniffs) I'm kinda gettin' a sniffles, here. (sniffs) Semi-Far Right Mustachio: Shut up, Barry! Orange: You'll be a lot cooler, if you weren't wearing a lip warmer. (laughs) Ooohh, I know, let me get you a fuzz buster! (laughs) Mustachios: (sighs) Orange: I get the feeling that the answer to this mister is right under your nose. (laughs) Pear: Um, Orange, they don't have noses. Orange: You're an apple! Leader Mustachio: Yup, and we're Mustachios. End of story. You guys have a great day. We better get going, now. Barry: (sneezes) Mustachios: (gasps) Barry: It's okay, guys. It's just alergies. (his mustache fall off) Semi-Far Right Mustachio: Ah, Barry! Barry: What, what is it? Orange: Whoa, talk about a close shave! (laughs) Middle Mustachio: Are you trying to get us killed?! Leader Mustachio: How hard is it to wear mustache? Barry: Put it back on! Put it back on! Somebody! Sombrero Mustachio: See? I told you, we've should have gone with sombreros. (Dane opens the pistachio, and Barry screams) Mustachios: (worrying) Barry: Oh, my god! I'm naked, I'm naked! Orange: Whoa! Pear: Whoa, I can't look!﻿ Category:Annoying Orange episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Gagfilms Wiki